New Year's Visit
by dukefan01
Summary: From the Bleach New Years special, Uryu spends time with his father. Summery doens't have much to it.


**I owe a lot of apologies to the people who have been asking me where I've been, and I'm very sorry. I will return to my stories as soon as I can. However, I got an idea for this story and I wanted to write it. I'm sorry for the crappy way it is. I hope you like it and I don't own anything (if I did I wouldn't be writing it here. XD) The context for this story is during the New Year's episode of Bleach where Orihime is wondering what the others are doing and see's Uryu walking down the street on the other side of his father. KK, Hope you like it!**

Uryu Ishida walked down the street. Not many people were out, they were home with their families or crowded in the shrine down the street. He thought about going home, but he quickly dismissed the thought. It would just remind him that he had no one to go home to since he lived alone. He thought about Orihime and Chad, but he knew they had distant relatives and would probably want to spend the holidays with them. Ichigo had invited them all to his place, but none of them even dreamed of taking that offer, it would feel too much like intruding on their holiday. It made him wonder what exactly his father was doing for the holiday. He was probably working at the hospital, Ryuken lived for his job. Even when Uryu lived at home he never saw the man. "Only a fool would be outside in this weather with only a jacket. Did you leave your coat at home Uryu?" came a monotone voice behind him. In surprise Uryu turned around. 'Thinking of the devil.' he thought in amusement. He never even questioned how Ryuken could sneak up on him without his notice. After all, he had been able to do that ever since Uryu could remember. Uryu was never able to hide anything from him or sneak past him, so it didn't really surprise him in the least. What did surprise him was that the man was not only out walking around at that time of day, but talking to him. Uryu scowled.

"It may look like a jacket but it's pretty thick. What are you doing here Ryuken?" he asked. He wasn't in the best of moods to begin with and Ryuken jumping on his case as his first words to him wasn't doing his mood any favors.

"Do you still lack respect?!" Ryuken said. That was always another thing that bothered the young man. No matter what Ryuken was trying to convey, it always came out in the same monotone voice. There were times when he would hear the range of tones from Ichigo's father that he could see Ryuken show what he was truly feeling, instead of leaving it as a guessing game for those around him. Yet Ryuken never once raised his voice. Uryu let out a low growl and walked across the street, not wanting to deal with the man's attitude on the holidays. Once safely on the other side, he began walking again. A few seconds later he heard footsteps and glanced across the street to see Ryuken walking down the road in the same direction. That didn't make much sense to the young man, as Ryuken's home as well as the hospital were located in the other direction. He decided not to say anything, after all it wasn't his business what the man did. However as they passed the third block Uryu felt his patience wear thin. What was Ryuken trying to accomplish?! Was he actually going somewhere that just happened to be in this direction, or was he trying to spend time with Uryu for the New Years? The idea seemed so foreign to him Uryu nearly dismissed it as soon as it crossed his mind. After all, looking back he couldn't recall any holidays that they managed to get along together. At least not since his mother passed. Uryu stopped walking and to his surprise Ryuken did too, dispite being on the other side of the street. With a sigh he turned to look at Ryuken.

"I want to go see Mom." he said after a second. Ryuken didn't look at him, he just pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He took a deep inhale, giving Uryu enough time to decide that Ryuken must not want to go. Then as he emptied the smoke from his lungs with a heavy sigh, he turned around to face the way they had come.

"My car is a few blocks back. It'll be warmer if we drive." Ryuken said, then he started walking back, not even glancing to see if Uryu heard or was following. Uryu blinked once to make sure his eyes weren't lying to his brain, then he jogged across the street and followed Ryuken to his car. They didn't talk the entire way to the cemetery, and when they arrived Ryuken's only response was to lit another cigarette. Uryu expected him to turn and leave at any moment, but he didn't. The two of them walked over to the grave and Uryu knelled down in front of it. His mother's marker was next to his grandparents, and with a pang of sorrow he realized this was their first holiday in many years as a family. Ryuken took a long drag, then looked down at the teen. "She always liked New Years. Said it was a time to start over and make a new story." he said. Uryu's eyes widened in surprise. Not because Ryuken had said something about his late wife, although that was a shock in itself, but the fact that for the first time that he could remember, he heard sadness in his voice. However that wasn't all. Uryu couldn't place it, but for some reason he wanted to peg it around contentment? Maybe his father was reaching out again, and this was how he choose to tell him. Uryu opened his mouth to respond.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Renji Abarai yelled. Ryuken stiffened, not wanting the Shinigami to be around him, but not threatening him either. Uryu raised an eyebrow at the Lieutenant's chosen attire, but said nothing. "Inoue and Rukia are headed to the Shrine. Rukia sent me out to get you guys and see if you were willing to come meet them there." Renji said. Uryu looked at the sky to see it had been getting dark. Renji would still have to rush to get Sado and Ichigo as well, and since neither could move using reshi, they would have to take a slower pace back. He didn't want to disappoint Orihime and not go if she wanted them to be there, but that would mean leaving while him and Ryuken were managing to get along for once. Ryuken crushed his cigarette and turned to Uryu.

"It's rude to keep your friends waiting, you should go before it gets too late." he said. Uryu looked between the two men, then nodded.

"Happy New Year...father." he said, then left with Renji, not wanting to see the man's reaction. He refused to call him Dad, but if his father was willing to make a few steps forward then so would he. It was a new year after all, and it's bad luck to start it off on a bad note.

Ryuken gave the tiniest of smiles to his wife's stone. "I wish you were here Katagiri. You'd be just as proud of him as I am. Trouble is brewing though, and soon hard decisions are going to have to be made. I don't like the people he chooses to associate with, but as long as they stand by him then I won't interfere." he promised her before turning to walk away.


End file.
